ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Gris
Story And History Mutation Gris was born as Chris Canzid. He did not know he had a sister, for when he was a baby his parents split. No really, it was the day right after when he was born. His parents didn't know he was mutated. It was from an accident in the room where they kept the abies to help them breathing. He rolled over in his crib, and dragon acid was spilled over his body. He wasn't harmed, but he was mutated into a dragon-like human. Titan Gris' dad and stepmom loved the fact that thier little Chris was going to be a hero when they learned about his abilities when he was ten. They thought he actually looked like a dragon until he sprouted wings and learned how to breath fire. They flew to America and offered their son to be trained by Robin. Robin said Gris was too young, but he could be trianed. Robin pushed Gris to his limit and when Gris was to perfection, he set him off to find a team of his own. Delphi Gris went with his parents back to London so they could celebrate. Gris' mom was invited with another guest. Fifteen year-old Delphi Canzid. Immediatly Gris and Delphi got along. Gris noticed Delphi's gadjets and ability to predict a part of the future, and asked her to become a hero as well. She agreed and went with him on the plane with her mother's permission. There Gris introduced her to Robin. They became the first titans of Titans Canada. Titan's Canada Delphi and Gris decided to build the tower in Ontario, Canada.They shaped the tower the traditional T, and decorated it with murals and paintings. They put alot of rooms in there, and Gris' was decorated like the sky and dragons with castles and dungeons. Delphi's was based on greek mythology. Tragedy A few weeks later, Gris and Delphi were attacked. Delphi did not see the attack coming. They did not let the enemies destroy the tower, but Gris and Delphi had let thier guard down, and had a suprise capture. Gris was taken to prison while Delphi remained unconscious. Delphi woke up a day later, but she could not remember anything before the prison. First Gris thought it was a joke. Than when she asked who she was, he knew she was serious. He knew this was bad. Escape Gris and Delphi stayed in prison for awhile. It was mid 2010 when they met Lenion, a boy with fire powers. Lenion freed Gris and Delphi along with the others captives. Gris and Delphi decided to take Lenion with them to the Canada Titans Tower. He became Leader, for Gris said he was too young for the title. Later he met Isis and she had joined. Powers ﻿Gris wields dragon abilities. He can fly with his wings and breath fire. If he breaths fire, his tounge may be burnt and he can only use hand combat. Weaknesses ﻿Upper Neck Gris had surgery on his upper neck when he broke it in an accident from training. He was rushed to the hospital where the doctor said if it got hit in battle, Gris would be unconcious and become paralyzed for a couple days. Water Gris can breath fire but he stiil has to suffer from water. If he is sprayed with water, Gris' body will turned to stone and he will have to be freed with a pickaxe. Acid This goes back to his mutation incident. His acid mutation made him extremely vunerable to any type of acid. His first harm from acid was when he was in the battle with Delphi at the Canada tower. An enemy Lenion's father sprayed acid at Delphi. In order to save his sister, Gris jumped in front of Delphi, accidentily getting hit by the acid. He fainted from the acid's power. I do NOT own the picture. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes